Taste Me III
by brttny98
Summary: Part three in the Taste Me Series...obviously.


I don't have a beta, so any editing I do is right before I post it. Any comments and suggestions would be great.

Also, if you like this series, I will gladly dedicate some of the parts to you - just send me some scenarios and I will write them for you! Seriously. Any scenario.

Do it for John, guys.

He really appreciates it.

* * *

They had gotten into the habit of falling into bed together at the end of the day. After cases, typically, or after having gone to tea with Mrs. Hudson and Molly, or with Lestrade and Sally for lunch. But they always ended up congregating in Sherlock's bed, cuddling up together and nuzzling against one another, breathing in their smells and – on several occasions – tasting the skin of the other's neck or clavicle or ear lobe (leading to particularly tasty fuck sessions, if John said so himself). But always would the two men fall asleep, cheek to chest, hand to belly, side by side or curled around one another.

Today, though, John woke up and opened his eyes to Sherlock sleeping; his mouth open, one arm strewn over his head and the right one resting next to his cheek. His chest was pale and soft under his fingers (John only trailed them across so as not to wake the dark haired man), and the comforter was slipping down low on Sherlock's hips, and exposing his left leg entirely to the open air – and John's hungry gaze.

John's lips pursed – and he licked them until they parted open. Carefully, he moved his body into the curve of Sherlock's sleeping and pliant one, opening Sherlock's legs to allow John to cradle himself between them. Sherlock's cock was tiny, barely there, without an erection and John licked his lips again – Sherlock would come without his touch today. No, he would come just from John's cock in his ass – and John almost chuckled in delight at the sounds he knew Sherlock would make.

Pulling the blanket from around them and pooling it to the side to keep it out of the way, John tested Sherlock's entrance to make sure there would be no pain for his sleeping lover. As they had only fucked mere hours before, Sherlock's body was still open and ready to take in John's cock. But John also found (to his great pleasure) that Sherlock was still full of John's own come, and was definitely still stretched enough to enter the detective's body without any discomfort.

He stroked himself into complete hardness after licking his palm, and then pulled Sherlock's legs further apart – before he entered the man swiftly. Sherlock grunted in his sleep, but did not wake, and John thrust once more into the warm and accepting body underneath him. John managed to graze Sherlock's prostate with the second thrust (he knew exactly which angle to use in order to reduce Sherlock into a writhing, sweating, debauched and very thoroughly fucked man), which did not wake the detective – but did however wake the detective's small cock.

It hardened, and at the sight, John licked his lips again and leaned down to lick Sherlock's belly skin – thrusting once more.

"_Hah-uuhhm!"_ The hand above Sherlock's head gripped his pillow tight. The other instinctively reached for John, and managed to hold John by the neck – where Sherlock curled his fingers in the light sandy hair of the doctor. John thrust again, this time dragging along the prostate for a long moment – a long painful moment – and Sherlock _keened _at the sensation. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and John licked them away, biting down another laugh that threatened to overtake him – oh yes, he had been right when he hypothesized that Sherlock would moan _very _deliciously upon being fucked awake.

Thrust after thrust left Sherlock gasping and moaning, and lifting his hips into John's in order to find that wonderful friction – but John pinned his hips to the bed using his weight, and under the onslaught of sleepiness and direct prostate stimulation – Sherlock stood no chance in being able to fight John off in order to come. Sherlock was being fucked without mercy – pleasure so intense it bordered on pain, sending tears to his eyes – and yet John would not give him the ability to rub his cock against John's belly, or even allow Sherlock to use his own hand to finish.

John used his hands to pull Sherlock's bum right flat against his hips – his cock inside the larger man – and stopped moving. The lack of movement caused Sherlock to gasp and pant desperately, and he tried ordering his confused limbs into thrusting against John anyway – and taking the orgasm he wants _right now. _

But John just smiled, with all his teeth – and then sucked Sherlock's tongue into his mouth – and continued to fuck him. Sherlock's cock was red and drowning in pre-come, and finally John allowed Sherlock to have what he most desperately wanted – and hit his prostate continuously for several thrusts, until the man threw his head back, curled his toes, pulled John's hair, and came _hard _against John's stomach.

"Oo_h hah – mmm – John!"_

John came as Sherlock's body tightened around his erection – greedily sucking him dry and taking in his come. John panted against Sherlock's neck, licking at the salty sweat there, before pulling out (smirking in satisfaction at the semen pouring out of Sherlock's bum) and pulling the blissed out detective into his arms. He pulled his fingers through the messy curls on Sherlock's head before kissing his forehead.

"Morning, 'Lock," he murmured.


End file.
